HxH valentine disaster!
by Shizuku-Shalnark
Summary: R


Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Pls. R&R. I hate that stupid Leorio so I didn't include him in my story. ( slapped by my classmate. Co'z he likes Leorio so much) In my story, Genei Ryodan is included.  
  
Hunter x Hunter: Valentine Disaster  
  
  
  
Killua: I said I don't like Neon! Gon: Come on dude. It's valentines month. Just tell her that she can be your valentine partner. Killua: Are you crazy!? I don't want that stupid girl. Don't you understand? Gon: See this box of chocolates? I wonder how many chocolates are in here. Killua: Okay! I'll do it! Just give that box of chocolates pls. Gon: Promise? Cross your heart? Hope to die? Killua: Promise. Handed the box of chocolates to Killua. Kurapica: Hey guys what's up? Gon: Killua here is going to make Neon his partner. Kurapica: Really? Killua: Hey! Why don't Kurapica do my job. Gon: you promised. Kurapica: It's okay. I can do the job. Just pay me $ 150 so I can buy my own Bey Blade. I'm really jealous co'z Shalnark has the dragon like Tacao have. Killua: Okay. Kurapica: Thanks. Shalnark: I think I heard my name earlier. Killua: Oh yes. Kurapica told me that he's jealous to you. Shalnark: why? Killua: because you have the bey blade dragon that Tacao have. Shalnark: He can buy the one at Ms. Freecs store. Killua: Thanks for the information. Shalnark saw Shizuku cleaning the room. Went to her and said.. Shalnark: Hey Shizuku, need help? Shizuku: Oh yes thank you. Handed Deme-chan to Shalnark Shalnark: Shizuku, say what, can you be my valentine partner? Shizuku: Oh, Uh, Okay. Shalnark: Yes!!!!!!!!! Kuroro: What the.... Why did my lovely Shizuku picked that nerd Shalnark? Shalnark's ears grew wide and he heard what Kuroro said Shalnark: There's nothing you can do. She picked me because I'm a handsome man. Kuroro: How dare you!!! I'm the most handsome in the world!!! Shalnark: Well, why did Shizuku picked me? Kuroro: I.. Uh.. Ehh.. Oh. Shalnark: Why Kuroro can't speak? Or lost your tongue? Kuroro: Let's have a match!!! Who wins, will be the partner of Shizuku. Gon: Uh Oh. Shalnark: What kind of match? Kuroro: Bey blade! Shalnark: Okay. Do your best "dragon". Kuroro: Shizuku! ( the name of the bey blade ) Do your best also! Gon & Killua: Kuroro's going to fight for Shizuku, isn't he? Kurapica: He sure does. Shalnark: Machi, Pls. Get the big pale. Machi: Here you go. Hysoka: Machi, do you like to be my partner for valentines day? Machi: In your dreams. Husoka frowned. Hysoka: Awww. how embarrassing Gon: Start the match!! Go. Shoot!!!! The match began. 49 minutes later.. Shalnark: Yes!!!! I won!! Did you see that Shizuku? Shizuku: I.. Uh.. What? Kuroro: Damn.. I lost. I lost!!!! Shizuku: It's okay. You can be my partner next valentine. Kuroro: Really? I can't wait! Shizuku: ( pouted face ) Huh? What did I said? Kuroro: Shit! She forgot already! Hey, maybe she forgot that Shalnark will be her valentine partner! Yes!!!! I'm going to tell her. Kuroro: Uh, Shizuku. Shizuku: Huh? Who are you? Broken hearted Kuroro. Kuroro: Uh. Oh my gosh! She also forgot me. ( crying ) Machi: Poor Kuroro. His love forgot him. Hysoka: Like me. My love is arguing with me. She said to me " in your dreams " Huuhuuhuu ( also crying ) Machi said with a punch: Shut up you clown!!! Hysoka: See she even called me clown. How lonely my life is. Machi: You deserve more than that! Back to Gon and Killua... Killua: There she is.. Neon. Gon: Come on Kurapica, it's your chance to ask! Kurapica: Okay okay. Just don't push me. Killua: Um.. Neon, Kurapica has something to tell you. Gon: Pls. Listen. Here it goes. Kurapica: Um.. can I be the one who will be your partner this valentines day? Neon: Really? Sure. Kurapica: So, what restaurant do you want? Neon: I like to go at the Hen-Lin restaurant. I like the way they cook. Kurapica: Okay then, 7:00? Neon: 7:00. Okay! Shizuku: How romantic. I wonder where restaurant Shalnark will bring me. Kurapica: Suggest to him at Hen-Lin restaurant. So we can see each other. Neon: That's a great idea. Shizuku: Can I excuse me for a while? I'll just call my partner. Neon, Kurapica, Killua & Gon: Okay!!! Machi: Hey guys, What's up? Gon: Hey Machi, needing a partner for this coming valentines day? Machi: Yeah, sure does. Killua: Hey! Hysoka's free! Machi: What!? That clown?! I don't like a stupid man like him. Killua: Pls. Just this once. Machi: Okay fine. Just this once okay? Killua: ookay! Few minutes later... Killua: Hey Hysoka, It's a success. Hysoka: Really????? Thanks a lot. Killua: that's okay. Just to make my valentines day perfect. Okay see yah later! Hysoka: okay. Gon: Uh.. Mr. Ruciful. Kuroro: Just call me Kuroro Gon . Gon: Kuroro, If you have some problems in your partner tomorrow, You could be the partner of my auntie. Kuroro: Uh.. Okay. ( Gon said in a form of whisper, " mission accomplished" ) On valentines day... Gon: this is the big day! Knocking from the door.. Killua: Hey Gon, are you exited? Gon: Not really. Killua: Why? Gon: I do not have one. Killua: a partner? Gon: Yup. Killua: well this is your lucky day! Gon: Why? Killua: I didn't tell you earlier co'z Karuto told me it will be a surprise. Gon: What Karuto will be my partner? Killua: yup. Gon: thanks buddy. ( blushing ) Kurapica: Hey, were all at Hen-Lin restaurant. What a big surprise. Kuroro: Oh Mito, you are as beautiful as a rose. Shalnark: your beautiful tonight, Shizuku. Shizuku: Really? Machi: I came because of Killua. He begged and kneeled in front of me just to have you as my partner. Hysoka: ( thanks to him ) 


End file.
